Vader A Different Suit
by Celgress
Summary: What if something intervened on Mustafar? Something from another dimension that regained Vader much of his lost power. Now joined with the Hybrid symbiote Darth Vader becomes a force to truly fear. How will this change affect the rest of the saga and what other characters from the Marvel Universe will appear?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars/Spider-Man –Vader A Different Suit: Prologue

By

Celgress

19 BBY

One of many Star Wars Universes - Mustafar

The former Anakin Skywalker now known as dark lord of the Sith Darth Vader gurgled helplessly on the burning shore of a molten sea. Torturously rolling onto his inflamed back Vader stared up his damaged eyes unable to fully focus on the turbulent clouds which flew by overhead. Silently Vader cursed Obi-wan Kenobi who had destroyed him before his career as a Sith could truly begin. Impotently he raged at the unfairness of it all, at an uncaring universe and at the Force itself. If this be the Force's will then he coursed the Force. He was about to give up, to give in, to curl up and die when something miraculous occurred. He was saved by an entity, in truth a super organism made up of four similar entities, from another dimension.

One of many Marvel Universes – Earth

The four Life Foundation symbiotes; Lasher, Phage, Agony and Riot slithered through the sewers beneath the security facility where they had been held captive. Their simple minds had no idea why the Guardsmen Scott Washington had released them from their unjust imprisonment. All they knew was they needed to locate new hosts soon or they would surely perish. Unlike their brother Carnage and their parent Venom they were rather young and relatively weak they could not survivor on their own for long. Their thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash of light followed by an intense whirling sensation. What had happened? Where were they?

One of many Star Wars Universes - Mustafar

Wherever they were it was hot, uncomfortably so. Their species had a natural dislike of heat. Along with high band sonic emissions intense heat was one of the few things that could damage or even with prolonged exposure kill symbiotes. What was that? They felt something another presence in this hellish place, yes nearby a human. Ignoring the heat they inched their way closer investigating what it was they'd sensed. Reaching Vader they could tell he likely wouldn't live long unless they intervened. The damaged he'd suffered was extensive. In fact they feared none of them individually would be strong enough to heal such an impaired host. Making a snap decision the four symbiotes used a technique unique to their kind coalescing together they sacrificed their separate existences creating a single much stronger entity which soon began engulfing their chosen host.

Vader at first thought it was a dream. A strange burgundy slime oozed all over his body including his heavily blistered face within the slime Vader convulsed in pain. A soothing voice entered Vader's mind telling him not to resist that the creature only wish to heal him. Letting down his mental shields Vader's mind and body accepted the symbiote's aid. Over an agonizing twenty minutes they bonded.

Vader stood once more upon the ash shores of Mustafar his form totally unrecognizable as Anakin Skywalker. Covered head to toe in a living suit made of burgundy slime complete with matching ankle length cape, and long horns above his head Vader surveyed his surroundings via elongated, triangular white eyes. Vader stretched his new body experimentally. His missing legs and left arm had been replaced by extensions of the creature he now wore fingers ending in sharp claws on both hands. He felt renewed, powerful, stronger than he ever had been up until now. He glanced overheard having heard an approaching space craft. Eyeing the shuttle warily he watched it landed a short distance away.

"Lord Vader, is that you?" Darth Sidious asked uncertainly as he stopped mere inches from the strange alien creature.

"It is I Lord Vader master." Vader said his new voice much deeper and more intimidating that his old one.

"Extraordinary," Sidious said circling Vader. "How did this happen?"

"Where is Padme?" Vader said unconcerned at present with satisfying his master's curiosity. He needed answers and he wanted them now.

"Dead I'm afraid." Sidious said stopping his pacing in front of Vader. Sidious reared back suddenly he sensed a massive buildup of force energy beyond anything he'd felt before. "Lord Vader please…."

It was too late a tidal wave of raw force power tore through the surrounding area radiating outward in pulses from the screeching Vader. The clone troopers who had accompanied Sidious were literally torn to bits. Sidious was thrown over a hundred feet away his black robe ripped to shreds. Sidious cringed in fear as Vader calmly strolled over to his position.

"You promised me she'd live old man." Vader said accusingly not showing the least amount of respect for his supposed master.

"I,I,I…" Sidious stammered.

"Liar," Vader hissed.

Seeing no alternative Sidious unleashed a torrent of force lightning against his out of control apprentice. Only stunned temporarily Vader staggered back half a step then laughed heartily. Sidious' eyes grew wide with horrible realization. Sidious' most beloved force attack was having no affect whatsoever on Vader!

"Foolish teacher, my new suit protects me from such feeble powers." Vader said before choking Sidious with the Force causing Sidious to discontinue his useless lightning. Dangling Sidious high in the air Vader clenched his right hand into a tight fist savouring the sharp snap-crack which ended the elder Sith's life. Telekinetically tossing Sidious limp body into the lava sea where it sizzled sinking out of sight. Vader took possession of what was now for all intents and purposes his royal shuttle and left Mustafar far behind him forever. There was much that had to be done.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars/Spider-Man –Vader A Different Suit: Episode One First Acolyte

By

Celgress

19 BBY

Rattatak

Asajj Ventress didn't know why she'd returned here. There was little if anything left on Rattatak for her. The Clone Wars not to mention the earlier civil war had had devastated the planet. In truth there was little if anything left for Ventress anywhere in the galaxy. Her former Sith masters had seen to that. They'd used and abused her for their own ends discarding her when she was off no further use, with less consideration than one would give an empty ration pack. Standing on a desolate hill which overlooked the equally desolated capital city, a dusty breeze flowing through her tattered brown cloak Ventress couldn't help but think of her long dead master. The noble Jedi Knight Ky Narec. He'd been the only being who had ever genuinely cared about her wellbeing. She knew that now; unlike the Sith, The Confederacy, the Jedi Order and more recently the Night Sisters who had all used her to further their own ends. In spite of their many promises and grand overtures towards her she'd be nothing but their pawn. How ironic she'd survived somehow outliving at least three out of four, perhaps all four, of the organizations which had so ruthless exploited her. The Force could indeed be a fickle mistress. A mirthless smile spread across her partially concealed face within the shadows cast by her cowl as she silently laughed at life's cruel jokes.

Ventress' twinkling eyes darted to her belt where the twin hilts of the similarly constructed lightsabers hung. She'd found the blades, one yellow the other an extremely rare white, in her travels since leaving Coruscant for what she hoped when be the final time six standard months ago. She had no idea what the political leanings of the new Empire would be and she had no intention of finding out.

Ventress was about to leave her high perch when her sharply honed sense picked up faint movement behind her. She whirled around activating her lightsabers; white blade in her right hand yellow blade in her left. They really weren't her color and when time and resources permitted she had every intention of replacing them with ones more fitted her personality. Perhaps she'd try orange next time, yeah that sounded right.

"Speak stranger or be struck down by my blades." Ventress warned the burgundy colored creature before her.

A Long moment passed in silence, the only sound being two steady hums emitted by Ventress' lightsabers, before the creature in spite of possessing no visible vocal organ of any short spoke. "I am Vader new Dark Lord of the Sith. I desire to rebuild the Sith Order. I come seeking an assistant, an acolyte or perhaps if certain conditions are meet an apprentice."

"What happened to Lord Sidious?" Ventress asked not taking her eyes of the oddity before her. She'd never before seen anything quite like this "Vader". Besides supposedly being a Sith Lord what exactly was he?

"I slew him." Vader replied his booming voice betraying no emotion. Vader's head inclined slightly as if he were carefully considering his next words. "Sidious proved a rather insignificant challenge."

Ventress laughed. "You are either stupid or insane perhaps both to make such a statement. Darth Sidious was one of the greatest Sith Lords in galactic history, maybe the greatest."

"Perhaps, yet I proved greater." Vader said.

"What are you lord of Darth Vader, arrogance?" Ventress mocked.

"No of wrath," Vader said tearing Ventress yellow lightsaber from her hand with the Force. Vader flung himself at Ventress who barely got her remaining blade up in time to parry the incoming blow. "I sense much uncertainty in you Asajj Ventress. Fear of loss has crippled your resolve. You are a frightened girl cowering in the dark not a warrior." Vader stated before violently breaking their saber lock.

Ventress screamed in rage leaping away putting several dozen feet between herself and her attacker. Ventress lashed out with a mental attack she'd learned during her months spent on Dathomir. It was based around a quick bit of Dark Side sorcery that even most Sith couldn't defend against due to it's rarity. Vader however effortless flung the attack back at her as if it were an amateurish trick. Neutralizing her own mind manipulation attack with great difficulty Ventress then attempted to probe Vader's mind. Oddly it was as if he didn't really exist. Ventress sensed nothing. Either his shields were beyond what she assumed was possible or his mind was so utterly alien she simply couldn't make sense of his thought patterns.

"Foolish harpy, probing my thoughts or otherwise mentally attacking me is pointless." Vader announced closing the gap between him and Ventress with another leap. "I am fully isolated from such manipulations of mind." Vader unleashed a lighting quick flurry of powerful slashes actually breaking Ventress's saber arm with their impact. Ventress howled in pain her white lightsaber falling from her useless, limp limb. She fell on her knees, tears filling her eyes from the pain.

"Go ahead kill me." Ventress said looking up a Vader while cradling her broken arm with undamaged arm.

"Yield," Vader said pointing the tip of his stolen yellow lightsaber at Ventress neck.

"What," Ventress said confused.

"Yield accept my mastery or die here and now, what will it be?" Vander said.

"I, I, I… pledge myself to your service master." Ventress said bowing her head.

"Good," Vader said deactivating the lightsaber. "Come my first acolyte we have much to do."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars/Spider-Man –Vader A Different Suit: Episode Two Voices

By

Celgress

19 BBY

Coruscant, day

Vader sat back on a pile of cushions peacefully meditating in his luxurious new apartments in 500 Republica. From penniless slave boy to Chosen One of the Force to Jedi Knight to Sith Lord to cripple to composite being after joining with a wondrous alien lifeform from another dimension following his worse defeat to ruler of the known galaxy the universe certainly had a wick sense of humor. Using his living suit's abilities publically impersonating Palpatine during the holo broadcast from the Senate earlier that day had proven an easy task. In fact with practice Vader was sure the sentient substance covering him could temporarily mimic the outward appearance of any known being including their voice and mannerisms. Impersonating the deceased Sith Lord had gone so smoothly Vader had been frankly surprised. Once a few standard months had passed he'd transfer all of Palpatine's legal authority as Emperor to himself. He'd already decided to delay no more than a standard solar year at most, the sooner the galaxy learned to loyally serve its' new master the better. Luckily Palpatine, for all his cunning intellect, had made one fatal mistake that in the end had cost him everything. Yes Palpatine never, under any circumstances should have ordered the Clone Troopers to accept Lord Vader's orders alongside his own.

'Old fool', Vader thought.

{ _He was foolish indeed.}_ The symbiote mentally agreed with Vader. { _He was unworthy of your magnificence, as were the Jedi. They always had been. You are no one's slave. You are Lord Vader master of all. We live only to serve your whims Lord Vader. You shall never be alone again. We will always be here.}_

'I know.' Vader thought gratefully. 'When our bond has grown strong enough Obi-wan will die."

 _{His life belongs to us and us alone to do with as we please, Lord Vader. What of the female Asajj Ventress Lord Vader, will we kill here also?}_

'Eventually perhaps, once she is of no further use. However at present I must rebuild the Sith Order. Sidious left us greatly weakened. He cared only for his own power. He never considered the possible long term negative ramifications of his actions upon the Sith Order itself.' Vader thought.

 _{Judging by your memories Sidious he was an extremely selfish and short sighted being Lord Vader.}_

'He truly was.' Vader thought.

"Lord Vader we've located the remains. They're in pretty rough shape." A miniature hologram of Clone Commander Cody reported flickering to life from an emitter in front of Vader, who was seated crossed legged.

"Is his brain intact? In truth that is all that matters Commander Cody." Vader said.

"Preliminary scans indicate his brain has surprisingly suffered minimal damage." Cody said after reviewing information held on a battlefield pad.

"Good, return with his remains from Utapau to Coruscant immediately. I'll order the Senatorial cybernetic medial facility to be expecting your imminent arrival. We must begin reconstruction at once before further damage is caused by sheer neglect." Vader instructed.

"As you command my liege," Cody said with a quick bow of his head his hologram vanishing.

'Repaired and reprogramed General Grievous shall make an exceedingly useful tool in my new order. There are still many rogue Jedi that need to be dealt with, and who better to deal with them than one of the greatest Jedi hunters this galaxy has ever known. An added bonus Grievous' sense of honor will not be satisfied until Kenobi dies, which is precisely what I also desire. ' Vader thought his scarred face grinning behind his living mask.

Dagobah, night

Yoda's wrinkled face scrunched up at the intensity of the force vision he'd received. Not only had Vader apparently survived his duel with Obi-wan on Mustafar and was shockingly now more powerful than ever but General Grievous would soon be returning to seek vengeance against the remaining Jedi Order members, including Yoda himself and Kenobi. In the background of Yoda's vision an oddly familiar dark figure loomed ready to strike when least expected. Greatly troubled by his premeditation Yoda attempted to telepathically contact Obi-wan to warn him of this impending doom without success. Yoda shook his head. He only hoped Obi-wan had likewise been granted a glimpse of the future otherwise Yoda shuddered at the thought of what might happen.

Secret Sith Space Station in the Maw

Darth Maul was happy. His tormentor and former master Darth Sidious was dead. He'd felt Sidious' demise through the currents of the Dark Side three days ago. With Sidious gone his captors, a two dozen specially programmed Super Battle Droids, had simply ceased functioning. Maul was now free, truly free for the first time he could remember. He didn't know what he was going to do with his freedom or where he was going to go. He'd been a glorified slave his entire life he saw that clearly now. Sidious had never intended him to become a proper Sith Lord, an equal. Rather he was merely a tool and a tool he was to always remain. No more now he could do as he pleased. No longer was he shackled by the whims of others.

"Don't be so certain my former apprentice." Sidious' voice hissed sinisterly in Maul's ears.

"No, it can't be you're dead. I felt you die through the Force." Maul said fearfully his yellow eyes darting around the empty chamber.

"Poor Maul, always at least one step behind me." Sidious' voice taunted. "I suspected I might one day be defeated. I can't allow death to fully claim me until the Grand Plan is finished. That is why I allowed your survival pathetic traitor. In the event of my untimely material demise my mental essence or force spirit if you prefer would require a suitable temporary home. Unlike my ex-master Darth Plagueis the foolish retaining my original body is of little concern, rather remaining alive trumps all else. Where he had no interest beyond a fleeting curiosity in essence transfer I embraced study of the technique, perfecting it. In other words your husk has been selected for the honor of housing my shade. I've already preformed the necessary physical, mental and force related preparations of your person required, farewell forever my first and most regrettably lacking of apprentices. I consign your unworthy Sith ghost to the abyss."

"Nooooo," Maul wailed clutching his throbbing head. He felt his mind shoved aside as his senses faded away.

"This will do nicely, until a more promising candidate is located." Sidious in Maul said inspecting his new body. "Until then that upstart Darh Vader must pay for his insolent treachery." Sidious in Maul threw back his head his menacing laughter echoed throughout the deserted station.

To Be Continued


End file.
